The Journey
by sydnietracey
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SHIKON HIGH! Souta is on the hunt for the reaper to bring his dead sister back from the underworld. He will sacrifice anything and anyone to get her back, even if it means losing himself in the process. Will he get her back? Or will they both spend an eternity rotting in the depths of hell?


**Here comes the promised prologue! Thanks so much for all the reviews! It means so much!**

**Everyone is wanting to know if Inu and Kina will be revived, well stay tuned. Because this story is going to be filled with unexpected twists and turns!**

**Please leave me a review and favorite/follow this. **

**onwaaaard**

* * *

_**Prologue- Introducing the new plot.**_

Last time we followed a troubled teenage girl named Kagome Higurashi through her sorrow-filled life. We witnessed her struggling to make ends meet and provide for herself and her younger sibling. We saw her picking up the pieces of her broken life. We watched her suffer, cry, love, apologize, die. We cried along with her family and friends at her brutal death unintentionally caused by her possessed brother, Souta.

This time we will be following the footsteps of Souta, the younger brother of Kagome, as he struggles with coping his losses. We will witness his breaking points and his heartfelt moments as well. We will accompany him on the Journey he will take to retrieve his sister from the clutches of the reaper. What lengths will he go through to get her back?

* * *

My name is Souta Higurashi. I'm a fifteen year old Sophomore in High School. For those of you wondering, no. I do not live in those haunting apartments anymore. I was currently living with my Best friend Kohaku his sister, Sango. It was hard staying there. Sango had a ton of pictures of her and Kagome all around the house and it pained yet warmed my heart. It had been six months since she had died.

My older sister, Kagome. She was no longer around to guide me through life like she always had, and it was all my fault. I murdered her. I _killed_ my sister. The only person on this earth that I would have sacrificed myself for. I loved her and it sucked because I wasn't strong enough to stop myself. My thoughts were always filled with Kagome's face. She haunted my dreams and always had me wondering _what could have been._ I wished nonstop that it would've been anyone but her. She was such a strong person. So kind-hearted and so loving. She took on the role of mom and dad for me at a young age, and how did I repay her? By fucking murdering her, that's how. She probably hated me, wherever she was.

I sat in my bedroom and looked up at the covered mirror I had hanging on my wall. I walked over to it and yanked the sheet off only to see a chained woman. I smirked evilly at the woman and stepped inside the mirror. The woman looked up at me with horror. She knew what was coming for I did it very often. I needed _some _way to release the anger I had pent up inside all day!

"Souta, no more! Please" My mother screamed as a retrieved the whip I had left inside the mirrors confinements.

"Shut your filthy mouth." I said in a low voice as I cracked the whip on her face.

She howled in pain as I kept delivering blows to her damned face. This bitch possessed me. Made me kill my sister. And she would pay for it for the rest of her pathetic life. Oh, how I loathed the bitch. I whipped her for a solid hour before tossing the whip across the darkened space. I made sure to check her chains so as not to have her escape the chair. Once everything was secured I took my leave.

I beat her everyday this week. I just kept getting pissed all the damn time! She deserved it anyways, I felt no remorse for her. Her face disgusted me in ways you cannot possibly imagine. Then I thought of Kagome again. She'd be disappointed in me and I knew that.. but I just couldn't stop! I covered the mirror again and opened up my closet door. It wasn't exactly a closet anymore... I'd turned it into a memorial for Kagome. I had pictures of her and I from over the years hanging up everywhere. There were rainbow lights strewn across the walls and next to her Junior year picture was the Shikon no Tama. I knelt before it and began to speak. I always talked to my sister.

"Hey Kags. Just wanted to tell you that.. well.." My voice broke as a tear slipped, "I miss you.. I know you're probably disappointed with me and how I've been acting and I'm sorry." I cried out to her, begging for forgiveness from the girl I hadn't seen in months.

I had been acting terribly in the passing months. I was rude to my new roomates, Sango and Kohaku even though I should have been grateful. I had broken up with Kaede simply because she was Kikyo's sister and I knew that Kagome disliked Kikyo. I refused to do most of my work in school and I kept getting into trouble. I'd been arrested three times for acting out and Sesshomaru kept bailing me out. He was rich so it was nothing money-wise, but I knew he was disappointed and a little saddened by my behavior.

I sighed and pulled Kagome's picture closer to me. It was the closest thing to one of her hugs that I could get. I missed my sister so much and it was hell not having her around. Right from wrong had disappeared from my mind. She was my conscience, my guide. But she was gone, and so my life went to shit.

I knew what I had to do. I had to get her back. I had to bring her home. She wasn't supposed to be dead! No way! I stood up and exited my Shrine of Kagome. I threw the window of my room opened and called out for my father. He would know what to do, i was sure of it.

"MAGATSUHI!" I called out into the cold night air.

I did not know where he was at, but I knew he never left me. He stayed close in case I needed him. It didn't long for a presence could be felt from behind me. I didn't turn for I knew who it was.

"What is it you need?" My father asked in a soft voice.

"Where is Kagome?" I turned around to face my father.

"In the underworld, where all the dead go." He said as he took a seat on my bed.

"How do I get there?" I moved to stand in front of him.

"You must find an old demon in Shikon Village. They will be the reapers helper." He told me in a stern voice.

"Okay, how do I find him?"

"Shippo can aid you." I made to leave right away but my father stopped me.

"Souta, as you are now, you might as well sign over your life. You're not strong enough anymore. You must train with your friends, learn skills, be prepared for what lie in the underworld. "

I sighed and sat down. He was right. I was gonna get myself killed before I could save her!

"Help me." I told him.

* * *

_I stood in the familiar white light that I saw everyday as my soul awoke from a dead slumber. It had been six months since I kicked the bucket and boy did it suck here. I had learned that there was no heaven. There was only hell. You only died and went to the underworld for all eternity. I cried for my first few weeks but found no comfort. I was truly alone. The only thing that made everything better was when you could hear your loved ones talking to you from the world of the living. Souta and Sango constantly spoke to my grave or something of mine. I sighed as I began to walk around the underworld when my vision returned to normal. The underworld was just a cave engulfed in flames and nothing more. There was no devil, only a reaper. Rules were nonexistent. I decided to look for anyone I knew like I did everyday. I always came out empty handed, but I couldn't give up. _

_As I walked I could hear Souta's voice inside my head. He was talking to the jewel again. A sad smile graced my face as I thought of all the previous talks he had with me. My poor brother. _

_Souta had suffered greatly since my departure from the world of the living. He was constantly talking to pictures of me and to the Shikon no Tama. I heard his cries and his begging for me to return home. I'd learned of his unfortunate behavior from himself and Sango. He'd moved in with the Taijiya family because he could no longer support himself. He was on such a destructive path without me. _

_Sango had it badly, too. She had been an emotional wreck since my death and no one really knew how to console her. She whispered to a picture of me that she kept in her locker at school during each passing period. Oh, how I'd missed my best friend. In the underworld I had no one to confide to about my sorrows or troubles. Worst of all, I couldn't be there for her. She needed me and I couldn't be there. _

_My father, Magatsuhi, knew that I could hear him from the netherworld. He spoke to me at times about current events that he knew I'd be interested in. I was very grateful for his knowledge and his caring attitude he had developed for me. He told me about Souta wanting to reach me but I knew it was pointless. My fate had been sealed the moment Midoriko had birthed me from her womb. I was meant to die at the hands of my brother._

_I sighed and thought of my life before all of this. Souta and I were poor.. but happy. Why were we happy? I pondered that for a moment before coming to the only conclusion. We were only happy because we were together. I was a wreck without him and I knew that he was the same way. I missed him and I knew that no matter what I did, I would never be happy again. _

_"Kagome." My fathers voice pierced my ears, "Souta is trying to find the reaper."_

_"What?!" I yelled out, even though I knew he could not hear me. _

_"Make sure he doesn't die.." He spoke, "And make sure you come back, okay? See you very soon, my daughter." _

_"NO!" I yelled out frantically, "Souta can't come **here**! He will die! The reaper will never let him in and out with me!" _

_I wanted to scream and cry but I knew it was no use. My only priority now was to ensure the safety of my brother once he arrived.. and to make sure he got home with or without me by his side. _

_"Don't worry Souta, Big Sister's coming for ya!" I cried out._

_"Don't worry Kags, Souta's coming for ya!" Souta's voice entered my ears._

* * *

**WELL THAT WAS THE PROLOGUE OF THE JOURNEY**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK!**

**BTW YES THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SHIKON HIGH**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


End file.
